Natsubi
is a proficient kunoichi of the village Eigakure. A member of the Guard Platoon despite her young age, she has shown a particular aptitude for her father's variety of jutsu. As the daughter of noted Natsumi Date and younger sister of the prodigal businessman Toshirō not to mention the child of The Walking Curse, Natsu hails from a family of growing prominence within the Ei and the larger Land of Focus. Among her many objectives is to cement her family's newfound reputation; namely, it's positive connotations. That way, history will remember them in a kinder light. As a result, Natsubi strives to one day hold the highest rank in the village and one of the foremost authorities in the nation: Eikage. In the meantime, when not on Eikage guard duty, she is involved in the less pleasant side of the anbu, functioning as a Sleeper-nin; there, she operates under the alias Goblin (お化け, Obake). Background Personality Infinitely playful. For Natsu, life is to be taken with a grain of salt, and she revels in the fun to be had. She readily admits to being a prankster, enjoying the flustered looks and embarrassment displayed by her victims. A common target is her older brother, with Natsubi generally earning his ire and while comically running away. Despite this quirk however, she adores him, worrying about him on a regular basis due to the nature of his abilities and its potential for alienation. Such a love is extended to her mother and father, with her deriving the basis of her techniques from the latter despite not being a formal Jashin. Nevertheless, Natsu often found her way onto Kaga's bounty hunting missions, using her cunning imagination to make it possible. Often exasperating the her father until he saw her knack for jujutsu. Perhaps her most dominant trait comes from the lass's mother; the mind of independence. As stated earlier, she is one who enjoys an unorthodox approach to life. The usual is shown to be unbearably boring to her. Part of this served as Natsubi's motivation for specializing in Curse Techniques and later the Scythe. Noting that it had the added bonus of scaring her classmates silly. Making her the oddball in a bunch that was pursuing the typical ninjutsu and taijutsu subjects. Nevertheless, to match her mischievous nature was a genuine charm, drawing people to her based upon her unique outlook in life and the fun that she made on a regular basis. Despite this, she made a conscious effort to temper her popularity for the sake of avoiding "groupie" status, hating the very notion of being "one of the herd". As noted, she was one for pursuing her own trajectory in life, ignoring the whims of popular opinion in an effort to stand out. In spite of this, she made it a note to enjoy their company; they even came up with some original ideas that integrated into her pranks well. So there were lessons to be gained from their company. While loyal to Eigakure's cause, Natsubi's devotion remains with her family. She tirelessly champions her mother's shop and works, commonly advertising for her within the village and the larger country; she often wears clothes Natsumi made for example. When not on guard duty or infiltration missions, Subi is commonly found at her mother's shop, helping around the store through various tasks. Likewise, Natsubi is incredibly clingy, and doting when it comes to her older brother (much to his chagrin), when not pranking him, deciding to be his "rock" until he "finds someone". Of course, she'd need to approve of this someone once they come along, but Natsubi believes it shouldn't be too much trouble, as she generally trusts her brother's intuition when it comes to her "fellow humans". The success of Natsumi's business and the happiness/well-being of her brother as he continues to find his niche are what drive Natsubi to excel in the shinobi arts. Attaining a visible position in the form of a Eikage guard is the result of this drive to excel; she believes that forming a strong reputation will help her loved ones thrive. As such, Natsumi ensures that she fulfills the role she has to the best of her abilities. Appearance If anything is apparent from the first glance, it is the young lass takes strongly after her mother. Adorning her head is shoulder length fuchsia hair to frame a heart shaped face. Though the girl occasionally wears her hair long as a change of pace, with it occasionally reaching her waist at it's longest before she once more cuts it in the name of practicality. Unlike her mother, the girl's eyes are a shade of shimmering gold, made brighter by a constant twinkle of mischief, causing many to distrust her when it comes to their goods. Yet she has shown the ability to keep her hands to herself when necessary. It is noted that she forgoes the shinobi uniform on a regular basis, preferring to wear clothing reminiscent of a school girl. Among the features of her variation are a popped collar, with a loosely tied bow and the first two buttons undone, to perhaps give any wandering eyes a peek. A distraction tactic that has found its usage on the battlefield, particularly against male opponents. Nevertheless, she matches the beige uniform with a dark skirt that ends about halfway down her upper leg. To go with these are tan shinobi sandals, perhaps the only marker of Natsu as a shinobi. Nevertheless, it is noted that a grin is never too far away, as she gives off a playful temperament. Perhaps of note to her male counterparts is Natsubi's remarkably developed body despite her young age of 16, possessing curvaceous thighs, medium sized breasts, a shapely rear and luscious legs to the delight of her brethren. Such features are paired with fair skin that is unmarked and porcelain like in its design, only capturing the eye of those who are graced with Natsubi's presence. In lieu with her audacious personality, she is prone to flaunt some of her "development", earning a reprimand from her older brother and father. While reminding them of just how much Natsu and her mother are alike; similarities that are more than skin-deep indeed. Nevertheless, she will sometimes opt for more modest clothing, normally reveling in the comfort of a graphic t-shirt and jeans, her pink locks held in a high ponytail by a indigo bow positioned off center. Though it is noted that even these hug her frame like a second skin despite not officially revealing what she has to offer. Abilities Ninjutsu Curse Techniques Bukijutsu Ōgamajutsu Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality